The Nintendo Games
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: Welcome to The Nintendo Games, where 20 Nintendo Characters, and two celebrities, fight to see who truly is the best, like no-one ever was. May the odds be in your favour- though I doubt they will be.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: None of these characters are owned by me, and the plot isn't my own either.

Right, and…Enjoy, I guess.

"Welcome all to our FIRST ever Nintendo Games" Master Sakurai's voice booms through the air, making everyone turn their heads to look at the screen that towers over them. Soldiers, that look kind of like storm troopers from the Star Wars movie, surround them all, their guns firmly held in their hands. They don't move a muscle, and seem to just be dead.

"I thank you all for gathering to watch as all 11 districts battle it out, to see who truly is the very best, like no-one ever was." He pauses, a grin now plastered on his face. "Now, it's time to tip the scales, with District One!"

"R-Robin?.. Come on, that's our cue" Olivia timidly prompts Robin, smiling warmly in his direction. He glances over in her direction, before pulling his hood down and muttering "That's my thing…I tip scales." He walks ahead, using Arcfire on two explosives, causing the stage to be covered in a grey mist. A yellow glow shines through the mist, which is then shot upwards towards the sky, the mist now separating to reveal an elegant dance, showered with red rose petals.

"Introducing District One, with our master Tactician Robin, and his wonderful wife, Olivia!" Sakurai shouts, leading the crowd to go into an uproar. Everyone frantically clapping and cheering them on, Sakurai throws dust at them, where they both disappear.

"Onto District Two, with some faces that you won't be able to hate, hate, hate. Introducing, Taylor Swift and Rick Astley!" At this, Taylor runs on blowing kisses to all her fans, Rick soon following her on, singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'. The crowd jumps up, catching Swifties kisses, just before Sakurai throws dust at them, and they disappear as the other two did.

"Now we're moving onto District Three, where we will see if someone can still fight for their friends!" There's a loud battle cry, and a loud smacking sound from the floor, where a legend kneels.

"I'm not coming on-" "OH YES YOU ARE!" A light blue haired person gets thrown onto the stage, where they now stand awkwardly behind a legend. They are wearing a dress, that goes all the way down to the floor. "Introducing, Ike and Veronica!" Sakurai calls out, causing the light blue haired fellow to go crimson.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS VIRION-" He is cut short, when his mouth is covered by Ike's hand. "Remember, no swearing, there are children watching." He waves at the audience with his free hand, before they too are rid of.

"Those two are quite the characters… Onwards to District Four, with our favourite witch of the west, Ashley, and our favourite mayor- Villager!" The crowd suddenly starts screaming, as Villager walks on with his axe in hand, which is made to look 10x bigger, thanks to Ashley's magic.

"You will all bow down to us, or we will take your head and serve it up on a platter…" The young girls voice is deep as she says this, her mouth curving into a smirk. They are soon gone, thanks to Sakurai's magic dust.

He clears his throat before speaking again. "Here's District Five, with Goddess Palutena, and a Monster Hunterer. Let's hope they aren't as bad as Hunts's grammar…"

A bright light fills the area, as the Goddess walks through the portal, waving royally at the audience. Hunts walks through the portal, looking at them all individually, before speaking in a rather British manor. "I am quite sick and tired of you all presuming I drink tea, and eat crumpets. I hate tea, and if you dare say otherwi-"

"Yes, yes, moving on." Sakurai throws dust at them, the audience laughing at his British impression.

"District Si-" Sakurai is cut off when a woman flies over his head, very nearly slapping him with her wing. "Honestly, Master Sakurai, I am capable of introducing myself- HEY YOU! TO THE LEFT! YES, YOU! STOP LOOKING AT MY WINGS LIKE THAT!" She begins to scream at someone, the audience cowering a little.

"OO, is that a threat I hear in your voice?" A boy laughs rather loudly. "Kilonia, why are you threatening a crow? Did it CAWS you great feelings of anger?"

"Henry, EEEEE-" Kilonia begins to fangirl, when suddenly, they both disappear.

"That was Henry and Kilonia. Gods, the others better hide from them."

"Onto District Seven, with our husband and wife to be, DOUGLAS AND LUCINA!" The audience gasps, then cheers as they both walk on, smiling and waving, but suddenly Douglas stops, glaring at a man in the crowd.

"You…STOP LOOKING AT MY FIANCÉE LIKE THAT BEFORE I MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING AT ALL" His hand becomes engulfed in fire, and as Lucina lets out a quiet laugh at his actions, they both get sent away.

"We're now at District Eight, where our volunteers are really feeling it! That's right, it's Shulk and Red!" A wand that is lying on the floor, suddenly burst into demonic laughter, where it changes into a red demon.

"Finally, you get to see your winner!" He proudly states, before another right thing slams besides him- of course this is Shulk's Backslash attack! Shulk swings his weapon over his shoulder, before smiling and waving at the audience. Red, however, is sitting…rocking back and forth at the fright. They disappear, and Sakurai sighs. "Looks like Red entered the wrong competition."

"District Nine are our current fan favourites- Introducing the Queen of the Cosmos, and one of our best warriors- ROSALINA AND MARTH!" As he says this, they are both lowered from the cosmos, starbits shooting into the audience, Marth slicing them up, showing off his sword skills. The audience stares in awe at this beautiful act- maybe even as beautiful as the dress Virion was wearing earlier…

They wave goodbye as they disappear. "Isn't a shame we can only have one winner?"

"Next is District 10, with our candy lover and a kid who seems to have gotten lost on his way to 'Build a Bear'…"

"What did you just say about me? I am no child! I am Ricken, master of wind magic!" The young boy exclaims, Gaius walking on, munching his candy.

"If you think I'm sharing my candy with you, you have another thing coming…" He turns away from them all, and just before Ricken uses Elwind on the audience, their master sends them away.

"It's our final district, which is an unusual pair, that will certainly cause problems for The Shepherds… It's The Secret Seller and Validar!" The crowd boos and hisses at Validar, before The Secret Seller shouts "Prices aren't the only thing I cut!" The audience falls silent, and Validar speaks up. "Remember kids, never try to resist Grima! Grima is your friend…" He chuckles in an evil manor, before the final district gets sent off too.

"And there we have it! All 22 people, going out there to fight to the death. Gods, they are going to regret this… They have an hour to prepare for absolute Hell. Not even the Goddess is safe here. Remember! You can send support to your favourite district- I mean, if you have the money to… Master Sakurai, signing out." In a cloud of smoke, he disappears, and the TV screens around the world switch off.

The world is silent. It's as if they are mourning the 22 that have entered the games already... The family and friends of those in the games now read the large sign above the TV. In big, bold letters, the sentence reads:

'This is the Nintendo Games, and the odds are NEVER in your favour.'


	2. Chapter 2

It has been an hour since all the participants were announced. It's been a long hour to say the least. Everyone met up, had some food, and spoke – they all acted as if they were best friends, as if this was all one horrible nightmare and they would just wake up to the sound of birds singing…

Of course, this isn't what happens here. Now, they must fight one another… Tear each other apart mentally and physically, until Master Sakurai has his winner.

They all now stand in a circle, watching as a hologram timer counts down 60 seconds. In the middle of the circle are all the weapons they could dream of… Bows, arrows, swords, shields, tomes, wands- the list is endless! Surrounding where they stand are bombs. Step off too soon, and… Let's say it won't be pretty.

Surrounding them all, is an environment filled with unknown climates. Some places will be so warm, that the suns' rays will melt the strongest of armour. Others will be much colder, where even lava is just an icicle. The environment is their second biggest threat. The first is Falcon singing Taylor Swift songs- Gods, he is awful…

Ten more seconds an-

"HEY ROBIN!" Bellows Douglas, looking rather smug.

"WHAT IS IT?" He questions, six seconds remaining on the timer.

"EARLIER, YOU ASKED IF YOUR COAT HAD DIRT ON IT, AND I SAID NO." Falcon pauses. "I LIED, IT DOES!" He begins to laugh like a maniac as Robin gasps in horror. Anger suddenly grasps hold of him and with two seconds left on the timer, he shouts. "FALCON YOU DASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU!" Validar sheds a tear at this, and proudly says "That's my boy!"

Zero. Everyone runs for their weapons. Veronica – I mean – Virion gets there first, swiftly getting the bow and arrows and a sword, which he throws in Ike's direction. Robin is there soon after, grabbing the tome Thoron and a Levin sword, scanning the area for Falcon, finding he is nowhere to be seen… Everyone else too wrestles for a weapon, some stealing weapons that they cannot use just to keep themselves safe- basically, they stole Villagers axe.

Amidst all this chaos, there is some normality as Taylor and Rick plan and practice a duet performance. They abruptly stop in middle of a song as a large shadow blocks the sunlight. Sword raised over his head, Ike says "I fight for my friends." The two artists close their eyes, expecting their death, but when they aren't greeted with it open their eyes again in confusion to see Ike standing there shaking – sweat, streaming down his face and he stammers. "B-But, we a-are ALL FRIENDS!" The two artists sigh in relief, before an arrow pierces through each of their skulls. Blood paints Ike's shirt and face, and he lowers his sword slowly. Virion walks over, looking down at the bodies that are sprawled out on the floor.

"You took way too long and they were REALLY beginning to pi-" Ike's hand covers his mouth once again and he smiles. "Beginning to ANNOY you. Now, let's go before Villager gets his axe!" Ike throws Virion over his shoulder and walks off into the woods.

"OH COOL, DEAD BODIES!" Henry exclaims running over to the two singers and prodding their bodies. Kilonia runs over, but trips over a pebble. "Just like the good ol' days…" He proceeds to rip off an arm and holds it out to her. "Hey, want a hand? Ha ha! Get it?"

"Most people would be creepy if they said that, but you are just so… EEE-" She proceeds to fangirl, but suddenly notices the Villager with his axe. She soon has Henry held in her arms, and flies off into the distance.

"Villager has an axe! Everyone, RUN!" A voice shouts, everyone scattering- all except Validar.

"Ha! Like I'd run from a KID. He probably doesn't even know who Grima is! Oh, and folks, take the time to remember that the 28th of every month is where you sacrifice yourself for the good of Grima the Fell Dragon. We have various things to celebrate this day! We sell t-shirts, figurines and NEW for the event are our memory sticks. We record the day that you had, so you can relive the moment over and over on your computer. I mean, if you're not dead from Grima's wrath- I mean, raving party." He remembers Villager and turns to him. "Now kid, run along, I don't want to waste anymore ti-" Validar is silenced by his axe. His head and body are two separate pieces. Ashley walks over and picks up his head, laughing quietly.

"Oh Villager… I do love how psychotic you are. Come, let's go destroy the rest. This tournament is ours. They can run, oh…They can run indeed. But, they cannot hide!" She laughs like mad witch would, as the Villager grins, smudging the blood that now stains his skin.

Way out into the colder climates, Ricken and Gaius sit with a fire lit. They both sigh, regretting their decision to partake in this chaos. "I miss toasting marshmallows….and pigging out on gummy bears…" Gaius fantasises about his delicious sweets, drooling a little. "I can't believe I'm stuck with a stupid arcfire! I am a man of wind magic!" Ricken complains, and Gaius just bursts out laughing. "You are no MAN! You are a mere boy!" Ricken goes to object, but gives in, knowing he will just continue to laugh.

In the warmer climates, Palutena and Hunts sit stirring their tea. "Is the tea ready, Hunts?" She questions, becoming quite bored of waiting.

"No ma'am, the tea is not quite ready. It isn't scalding hot yet…" Hunts says, looking into the large pot. "Tea is disgusting; why would anyone go near this? How is this going to work?" He questions.

"Well, there is ONE person who loves tea, and that…That will be the death of them." Palutena smirks and laughs quietly.

Deep in the forest, at a lake sit Lucina and Douglas. "Falcon, do you think we will make it out alive?" She asks, staring into the lake, which is a murky brown colour. "Yes, we will make it out alive. I swear to you." He responds, however his usually cocky attitude isn't present. For once, he is serious. Suddenly, Lucina jumps up. "There's something in there." She says.

"No there isn't, you're imagining things." He chuckles to himself.

"Falcon, let's go." She insists. "No, we're fi-" The water vibrates, soon followed by the ground quaking also, and as he goes to tell her she's right, several ninja frogs jump out of the water. Douglas kicks the ones near him away with ease, but Lucina had not picked up a weapon earlier…

"Falcon!" She screams as she gets dragged away. "Lucina, I'm coming! I'm-" A larger frog, clearly the leader kicks him down. Douglas lashes out, kicking him away, as he watches his fiancée get dragged away into her pit of death. He begins to sprint towards the lake, when the leader kicks him into a tree, knocking him unconscious. They got who they wanted. One body to feast on is enough… The ninja frogs leave him, going into the lake for a banquet fit for a princess.

On a mountain in the distance stands the hero king and queen of the cosmos – watching. The wind blows through their hair, and they watch as all these events take place… All the deaths, they are counting. They are watching to see who are dangerous, and who are weak. There are three people who they haven't located yet, but soon enough they too will show – and they too will die!

Two people are sat in a cave around a campfire. Outside there is a blizzard, so they are thankful to have come across a shelter like this. Most people are planning, but these two have decided to do something way different…

"IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE-"

"NINTENDO GAMES"

Red and Shulk sit making their own parodies, having already sung the 'C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E SONG'.

One person is now sat all alone, watching Ashley and Villager dance around Validar's head, and she whispers. "Laugh while you can children… It won't be long until I am treating you as I would treat prices at stores…"

The married couple are sat together, Olivia consoling Robin after he found out that Douglas had lied about his coat. "Robin, it's okay… You look gr-great even when your coat is dirty."

"Olivia, I wasn't going to take this too seriously, but now…NOW I will devise a master plan. That man will PAY for what he has done – AND FOR DRY CLEANING! He will pay for that too!" She goes to say something but decides against it. She lays down on the grass and looks at the sky, counting all the stars. Her usually warm smile fades as reality sets in. These people are not friends, even if Ike says otherwise. These people are enemies – worse than Gangrel.

"Robin, we are going to cut down everyone in our path. We are going to win this for Morgan and Inigo. NOBODY is going to stop us." She says, before smiling again and whispering "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Virion! Look over there!" Ike points in the direction of a body severely damaged, with its back against the tree. "Are they dead?" He asks, stopping and looking over.

"I don't know; why don't you go check?" Virion says growing quite tired of Ike constantly worrying about everyone. He does as the archer says, and checks out the body that is lying up against the tree, Virion soon following just in case it's a trap. Ike lets out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive." This sentence makes Virion just explode in absolute anger "IKE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THIS IS A GAME, WHERE THEY MUST DIE! NOW GET THE F-" His mouth is covered once again by Ike's hand. "Do you speak to your mother with that mouth?" He turns his concern back to the man. "Let's just help him… Just this one man!" He pleads a little. There's a long silence, which is followed by a deep sigh. "Fine, but you're carrying him." The man is hauled over Ike's shoulder and they are soon on their way.

Out in the forest, a pot of tea bubbles violently. "Finally…The tea is ready. Hunts, you have done me proud. Now to lure in our little birdie!" She exclaims.

"Actually…I have a different idea, Lady Palutena." Hunts says, staring into the pot, soon seeing her reflection next to his. "What is this idea?" She asks. A wicked grin slowly appears on Hunts face, and he shoves her into the pot of scalding hot tea. Screams travel through the air rapidly, as her skin and flesh both begin to peel off…

After a minute, her screams stop along with her movement… The bones lay at the bottom of the pot- there's no more lying up for her. Hunts gets a napkin and begins to clean the blood and tea off of the pot before it stains, as he speaks to himself. "There can only be one winner here, I don't think anybody acknowledged that part. That winner…It WILL be me."

Red and Shulk are still sat in the cave, the blizzard outside relentlessly hitting the cave walls and whistling inside. The fire has burnt out, and the two sit there shivering and shaking. Both of them are frightened of what's going to happen and neither of them have had a wink of sleep… Now, to make a critical decision – Stay in the cave and hope the blizzard stops, or go out there and fight the weather.

"Hey Kilonia, how many fingers am I holding up?" Henry says, holding up three of Validars fingers, Kilonia laughing at yet another one of his jokes. They suddenly stop when they hear a rustling sound in the bush… A witch's psychopathic cackle pierces through their ears, and a certain mayor appears, axe clenched in his hands. Blood has stained his cheeks and his hands, and Henry speaks up. "Hey kids! We never meant to CAWS you any trouble! Haha!" He smiles at them, when Villager suddenly runs forward at Henry. Ashley watches from the distance and continues to laugh, when suddenly, the Villager is tossed aside, blood seeping from his chest… Kilonia walks over to him, eyes crazed.

"Nobody…and I mean NOBODY touches Henry… UNDERSTAND ME!" She screams, stabbing him a few times more, before spinning around. "NOW COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" She pants heavily, wings spread wide, before Henry walks over and smiles at her.

"We have enough blood for now. We can throw this around and have a celebration. If we need more, we will go find her." She listens to his words, and nods in agreement, Ashley slipping away deep into the woods.

Up on the mountain tops, Rosalina and Marth still stand watching. "Marth. It's time." She walks over to the cliffs ledge, Marth following behind her. "Quite the view, isn't it?" She says, still looking across the land below them. "It's a shame…That it's going to be your last." Rosalina quickly grabs him, and launches him off of the edge, laughing quietly. "Pathetic Hero King."

"Virion! He's waking up!" Ike exclaims, Virion walking over to the injured man. The man groans, holding onto his side, where Virion tosses him some cream. "That should make the pain lessen." He states, staring outside of the cave. Ike smiles warmly at the injured man, who now begins to rub the cream on his side. "I'm Ike. We're glad that you're okay…whoever you are!" The man looks at them both. "You do realise this is a death tournament, right?"

"Yes, we do. But, Ike insisted that we help you. Now, what is your name?" The man opens his mouth to speak, when two people walk into the cave. "Falcon. Captain Falcon." A male voice says, as he enters the cave, pulling down his hood. "We have been looking all over for you! Now…Come over here and- Ike? Is that you? Oh my Gods, hey! It's been a while!" The great tactician and warrior begin to have a conversation, while the other three just wait for them to shut up. Olivia nudges Robin gently.

"R-Robin, we are in the middle of something…" She says quietly.

"I know, just…Ike, it's nice seeing you again. May the best man win, okay? Now…Where were we?" He thinks, and gets out his Thoron tome. "Well, regardless of where we were, this is where we are now-" Robin takes a sharp gasp in, as an arrow is pierced through his chest, blood now beginning to pour out and stain his clothes.

"ROBIN!" Olivia screams, holding him in her arms as his skin begins to go pale. "Gods no…Please say yo-you're not…" Tears stream down her face, as his body begins to go limp in her arms, and he whispers to her. "I love you…Olivia…" He closes his eyes, Olivia crying harder. "N-No!" She shouts, when he suddenly goes 'Boo!', which forces everyone in the cave to have quite the fright. His breathing slowly stops, the life leaving his body… Olivia places his body down, looking at them all and shouting "YOU WILL P-PAY!" before running off.

"Sugar…Need, sugar…" Gaius clenches his stomach, Ricken sighing loudly. "Why do I HAVE to put up with you?" Ricken says, before tossing him a bag. "Take it. I found it this morning in a bundle." Gaius looks over at him, before opening the bag and seeing gummy bears. "Ricken! Thank you!" The candy lover exclaims, munching into them, Ricken watching into the distance. "We will have to go and fight soon…before they hunt us down and kill us." Gaius nods in agreement, smiling brightly because of the sweets he is savouring.

At the bottom of the mountain, our Hero King is there, groaning in agony. He tries to stand, but it seems he is incapable of moving. Was the fall really that bad?

"Hey there!" A red haired girl approaches him. "You seem to be really badly injured." She says kneeling down, and smiling at him. "Don't worry, I'll help the pain stop." He goes to thank her, when she suddenly shoves a dagger in his heart. "All better!" She removes the dagger, stands up and walks off, smiling brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Red, we can't just sit here and freeze to death! We must go brave the cold weather!" Shulk says to his demon friend, standing at the entrance to the cave. Red looks at him, then nods, running to his side. "Let's get going then!" Shulk says, and they head into the harsh blizzard.

Meanwhile, in the cave where Robin's body lays, there is quite the domestic happening.

"Virion! Why did you do…THAT?" Ike shouts, looking at the tactician's lifeless body. "He was going to kill the man, who you said we had to help!" He responds. "What's done is done. We can't bring him back now-" A new voice echoes through "Actually…You can." Soon after these words are spoken, the young witch in training walks through and pokes the tacticians body, smiling wickedly.

"You will all listen to me, if you want him back."

In a field in the middle of nowhere, Gaius and Ricken sleep. Gaius had a major sugar crash after all those gummy bears he ate. Ricken, tired of dragging him around the place decided it would be best if they slept. He has never been so wrong. The redhead stands near by watching them sleep, and she strolls over, her dagger loosely held in her hand, still covered in blood from her last kill… It's a shame. They both seem so young. She reaches Gaius, and swiftly stabs him, his loud scream of agony waking Ricken up. She soon rips her blade out, attacking Gaius again, where his screaming stops, and is replaced by the sound of the woman's psychotic laughter. The young boy watches in horror at this, before he gets out his tome, and uses Arcfire on Anna. She makes no attempt to run, as she just accepts this and slowly burns. Although the pain is unbearable, she just laughs until she has no more oxygen left in her lungs.

"If you want your friend back, you have to trade someone else's life energy over. I know just who's as well…" Ashley pauses, and looks dramatically off into the distance. "A girl killed my partner, Kilonia I believe it was. Get her here, and you get your friend back."

"Erm, what was that about me?" Someone flies into the cave quickly.

"Well, that saves us the trouble of bringing her back here." Douglas says, as Ashley's hair goes white. She grins, before casting a spell on both Robins corpse and Kilonia. She becomes dizzy and weakens, before finally passing out.

After a few minutes, her body shows no movement- no life, just like Robin. They all stand and watch, when suddenly there's a sharp breath in, the tactician coughing as he is revived. It worked.

Ricken sits alone covered in the blood from Gaius. There's a horrible smell in the air, from the body that was burnt. The corpse now lays on the ground, bones black…

He couldn't save Gaius, his companion, and misses him a fair bit, despite his constant complaints of how much he misses sugar and how he can't live without it. He puts his hands to his cheek and finds that they are damp. Why is he crying? He knew this was a death game… He knew he would die eventually- didn't he?

A dark mage lays sleeping in a tree, clueless of what happened to his friend. Slowly, he awakes and finds her missing. "Kilonia, did you fall out the tree again?" He shouts down. No response. "Kilonia? Quit playing dead! You're better alive!" Still no response. He jumps down and looks around, finding she is nowhere. "She must have gone hunting! Of course! But…Why would she go alone?" He thinks, then picks up his tome, deciding he must venture out and find her. She was there for him and now it's his turn!

"Shulk…I can't go on…" Red weakly says as he hauls himself through the snow, his legs feeling as heavy as a tonne of bricks!

"Come on, it's just a little further! Then, we will be sa-" Shulk disappears, leaving Red alone. Red looks at where his partner stood and see's that he fell into a bottomless pit. He looks at the knife he holds in his hand. "Now what am I going to do with this?" Red sighs, before taking a different route- maybe he could find Ashley.

Sat at a waterfall is Hunts. He has another pot of tea brewing- it's almost ready. It's a shame Palutena had to die, she seemed nice enough. He looked down at the jagged rocks below him. If anyone managed to escape his tea, he would simply throw them down there. Yes… What a way to die, burnt and impaled. He chuckled to himself, before buttering himself a nice crumpet and taking a bite out of it- delicious.

Rosalina is running through the woods. Who's there? Who's following her? She heard them… There, they were definitely there. Could Marth still be alive? Surely not… She did all the math and it all added together. He should be dead. He IS dead, right? That doesn't matter, whoever they are…They are quick, and she is NOT being the next death in this stupid game.

A certain pink haired dancer sits alone in a field, crying. How can she possibly beat this? Robin is strong and even he died… Inigo and Morgan are fatherless… They won't be motherless too! She wipes her tears away, a fire burning inside of her. Yes, she WILL win this. She won't just sit around crying her eyes out, because her husband died. NO! She will scare them witless, and kill them! Her husband will be proud of her. Olivia stands up, sword in hand. "FOR ROBIN, FOR INIGO AND MORGAN, FOR YLISSE!" She shouts, running off.

The tactician stands up, looking at everyone before finally locking eyes on Virion. "You killed me. I shall return the favour at a later date…" He says, before turning around and beginning to walk off. "Oh, and thanks for bringing me back to life. I appreciate it." He walks out the cave, and goes to find his wife. As Ike turns to go thank Ashley, he finds that she is already gone. Falcon stands up and slaps Virion's back. "Well, you're fu-" Ike covers his mouth.

"You are in trouble" He says, removing his hand.

"No. I wasn't going to say that; I was going to say he is fu-" His mouth is covered once again.

"Douglas, nobody wants to hear those words, now be quiet." He removes his hand once again, and smiles in a way that is almost frightening. Falcon shuts up, and Virion is just relieved for once it isn't him who's on the receiving end.


	5. Chapter 5

Running. Rosalina is yet to stop running from whatever may be chasing her. Whatever it is, it's certainly quick. Her dress is covered in mud at the bottom and has been torn from all the branches that are stuck in the ground. She keeps running, until she suddenly stops at a ledge of a cliff. Could this be it? Could she die as Marth did? Well, that's karma. A figure, slightly smaller than herself, stands in front of her. His clothes are torn, and his body is covered in cuts and bruises, all of various colours and sizes. The male walks closer, smirking as he watches the queen of the cosmos step backwards, some small pebbles breaking off from the ledge and falling. Could this be the end?

"Naga, it has been a few days since this horrible game began. Everyone has changed here, all for the worse. Many of us have turned into monsters, attacking a bush if there's even the slightest movement… Myself, Veronica and Douglas haven't had a proper meal in a while, and we are almost out of fresh water. We don't particularly like tea, but if you sent us a gift of tea, we would most certainly take it and be thankful for your generous gift. Oh, and Naga? Look after the deceased for us- apart from Validar, I think he would prefer to be cared for by Grima. My heart and soul is forever yours." Ike stands up, stretching his arms and legs, before noticing steam coming up from the waterfall. "Virion! Falcon! Rise and shine! I think I have found us our next partner!" He walks outside the cave, and the two men soon follow.

"Shulk! What happened to you?" Rosalina tries, Shulk holding his weapon firmly in his hands smirks. "Oh, just fell down a pit. Now, I'm really feeling it." He charges forward. "Now so will you! BACK SLASH!" Shulk shouts out those words, going forward to attack Rosalina. Rosalina smiles then simply slips past him as she did many times in Smash. He suddenly realises that his death is near, as he uses this move off of the cliff…

"How much further?" Virion complains, as they head up to the waterfalls.

"I could sprint up here in 5 minutes flat if I wished! Maybe I should toughen you up a little…" Falcon powers ahead, soon seeing a large pot. "BINGO! Ike! You were right!" He runs towards it and looks inside it, before walking away from the pot. "Ew, piping hot tea." He complains.

"Are you kidding me! I walked up here, for a beverage that I won't drink!" Virion kicks a branch into the waterfall. Ike walks over to the pot and looks in it, smiling at his reflection. "Naga heard me…" Little did they know that a person was watching them, and waiting…

Alone, Red walks. Still, he is trudging through the snow, through this harsh blizzard… How much longer can he keep this up? Maybe he should just lay down now… Red stops, looking at the ground. Just a little nap... He shakes his head, now running through the snow. He has to live, if not for his sake, then for Ashley's.

Ricken sits in front of his campfire. Nice and toasty. He had hunted down an animal, and it turned out to be a bear! The meat is rather rich; he bets that Gaius would have loved that. He didn't deserve to die… He was just a candy loving guy, with a positive attitude! At least he avenged him. There's only one thing left to do for him now… He has to win this thing! His friend won't just die in vain.

Our favourite unofficial witch is sat in a tree hugging her knees. She watches as various animals run by. Now…For a plan. She has avenged her partner, but now… There is not really any reason to win. She looks at her wand. All the magic is nearly gone, but there's probably enough to kill one more person… Or maybe the start has another wand. She looks over at where they first started. Well, there's only one way to find out! She jumps down from her branch, walking in the direction of the starting point.

"Kilonia! This game isn't fun anymore! Come out from where you're hiding!" Henry shouts, walking around the area. What if she's dead? That isn't fun… She's a friend, friends shouldn't die! He looks up at the sky. The clouds are grey, hiding the sunset that would be ever so beautiful- and could quite possibly melt your eyeballs. Henry continues his search for his friend. She's alive, right?

Olivia walks through a muddy path, sword tightly in her hand. If anyone goes near her… Stab. Twist. Out. Walk. How dare they do that to her husband… She senses someone behind her, and stops walking. Quickly, she spins around, stabbing directly in front of her, the person jumping back and dodging it. Their coat stained in blood where their heart would be. She drops her sword, hugging the man who stands in front of her, and bursting into tears. "R-Robin, I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're oka-" She lets out a yelp of pain, falling backwards, finding a dagger in her stomach. "R-Robin…" She flutters in and out of consciousness, her tears still rolling. She watches as the man disappears, when she suddenly hears another shout. "Olivia! Gods…" Robin runs over, kneeling down beside her. But, he just walked that way… "Stay with me, I promise, I will help." His voice begins to get quieter, and she loses consciousness.

Falcon and Virion lay on the ground, seemingly asleep. Ike is awake, and looking in the large pot of tea, where he gets a small cup he has, and gets some. "Naga, I thank you for this piping hot goodness" He goes to take a sip, when a figure charges from the bushes towards him. Ike freezes, but soon finds himself on the floor, followed by a loud yelp of pain, that wakes Falcon up. "Why are you scream- HEY YOU!" Swiftly, Falcon throws the figure off of the edge. As the figure falls, it exclaims:

"THAT ROCK LOOKS LIKE A GIANT STRAWB!" Ike now pulls the figure that yelped out of the pot.

"Virion!" He checks for a pulse and finds nothing… "You're not dying. Not now!" Ike swiftly begins doing chest compressions. "Falcon! Get some water from the waterfall!" As he compresses, he examines him, finding his skin peeling from the harsh temperatures. While Falcon gets the water, he looks down and see's that the water has been painted red. If the archer dies- he has been avenged.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ike… Stop, he's gone." Falcon says, approaching Ike who is still trying to revive the man. "IKE! ST-" There's a sudden loud cough and the blue haired archer's eyes open again, Falcon staring in shock at his awakening. Ike stands up, glancing at Falcon "Is he gone?" The archer gets up, running a hand through his hair, before smiling and laughing "You guys saved me! I'm alive! Thank you!"

At the bottom of the waterfall, watcher of the cosmos watches as the blood flows steadily down the river of water. It's actually rather pretty- Henry would probably say romantic. She gets her wand out and wishes herself some starbits. They taste kind of like honey… To think, she has access to something so sweet and the rest of the world doesn't- she certainly is one spoilt girl. She chuckles quietly to herself, when she suddenly finds herself incapable of breathing. Each attempt at a small breath in, leads to further struggling. Her grasp on her wand becomes looser, until finally she lets go entirely, where it drops and makes a quiet splash on the ground just to her left. Rosalina's neck is held tightly, and would be bruised, if she wasn't motionless- dead. The figure drops her body, before picking up the wand she had dropped. A wicked smirk comes onto their face, and they walk off down the stream, which is no longer painted red…

Out in the blizzard, Red finds himself sat in the snow – no – he's becoming one with the snow. Or rather, the snow will cover his soon to be dead body… He failed Ashley. He swore that he would betray the man and return to her! He didn't… He didn't even kill the man; he just fell down the hole. Red lays down, the snow acting as his blanket, that will protect him in his sleep… Well, or it at least acts as his grave. He closes his eyes, knowing that they will probably never open again.

There's a sudden scream, that would pierce through anybody's ears and make them bleed. Blood… Yes, it's flying everywhere. Drop after drop. It's like it's raining blood. A blood shower. Is this a nightmare? Just a horrible nightmare that he will awake from? No… This is real. The blood splatters against the blue he wears – and no, that doesn't mean he skinned many Smurfs before making an outfit of their skin, and the point isn't that his clothes are going to stain. Come on, please…wake up this time, or change the spot where you decide it's best to sleep! It's the same again. Anna just walks over and hacks at sleeping Gaius' body… WHY? Why did she do that? They're all friends… That isn't how you treat friends, is it? Come on, Ricken… Wake up and succeed in saving his life!

Ricken suddenly awakes. He's covered in cold sweat and is shaking. It was the nightmare again… How much longer will this last? Tears are once again streaming down his face, and splashing on the ground – just like Gaius' blood did. Why didn't he haul Gaius' into a cave, where they could both rest there all night and wake up. Where they could both be alive! He should have kept watch, then none of this would have happened, right? Ricken reaches to his left and picks up the tome he used to kill Anna. It was too little, too late. Shaking. His hands won't stay still. It's like an earthquake is inside his hands! He looks at the arcfire tome. What use is this? All it brings is pain and destruction… In Ylisse. In Valm. Here…

Suddenly, without a 2nd thought, Ricken uses the arcfire tome. To kill and destroy. Yes… This tome shall be destroyed, along with his memories…and himself. He steps into the flames, arcfire still in his grasp. He takes the pain, just as a man would. It hurts, but the burning will end his pain…and himself.

Which, is perfectly okay.

Henry sits down on a rock, head in his hands- of course it's Validars. He throws it at a tree, watching as the various parts of the dead man's head splatter everywhere. Normally, he would laugh and make a joke about how his mind has been blown. But…It isn't quite the same when you're alone… It isn't quite the same when your partner is probably out there alone or, worse yet, dead. What would Kilonia do? The dark mage jumps up, laughing, before picking up some parts of the head and throwing it around as if it was confetti. Would she do that? He isn't quite sure, but he does know that she just wanted him to be himself and that she wanted him alive more than anything in the world! So, that's what he'll do. If he dies, that's okay too, because in the afterlife he will see her and all his friends again – and there's nothing better than friends.

Olivia slowly opens her eyes and Robin smiles. "It's good to see you awake." He says. She thinks. But, he tried to kill her, didn't he? She thinks harder. No… There were two people there… But, they were in his coat. Gods, could this be Grima all over again? "Olivia, who did that to you?" He asks, anger coming over his eyes a fair bit, his kindness clearly faded.

"You, but…Not you. I-I will explain." She smiles at him warmly, before beginning to explain.

Of in the distance, 'Robin' begins to change. His size shrinks, and his hair colour changes from white to black. His bloodstained jacket? Gone. It isn't Robin at all. It's our favourite unofficial witch- Ashley! She saw the pink haired girl and thought… May as well kill her, or die thinking her lover killed her. An evil smile slowly grows on her face. Love is stupid anyway. Maybe Robin will kill himself, upon finding out his wife is dead. Now THAT would certainly be amazing… It would also save her the effort of having to find a new wand just to kill him. No-one else is really a threat anyway, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the blizzard comes to a stop. The horizon is just a sheet of pure white… It seems unreal in such circumstances. Such beauty hasn't been seen in so long, and Ashley trudges through the snow. The white sheet makes the new crunching sound, and crumples up under her feet, leaving her footprints behind. She stops, when she kicks something on the ground… Something firm, but not as firm as the rocky area. Her hands begin to wipe off the snow, when she finally lays eyes on what it is. The demon- Red. His body frozen over… Dead. Ashley stares at her dead friend. He seems rather peaceful, as if he died in his sleep. She smiles at this, before covering his body back over and whispering "Rest in Peace, Red…" The witch turns away from him and walks off, tears rolling down her cheeks.

At the top of the waterfall, Ike, Virion and Falcon stand looking down at the water that is crashing into the rocks. It's somewhat therapeutic to the archer, who sits down and closes his eyes- Listening. It sounds like his blood rushing through his body when he was shoved into the pot of tea. The sound reminds him… He's alive.

Meanwhile, Ike kneels by the water and splashes the water onto his face- Gods he must smell. The water is nice and cold, and moisturises his dry skin. His sword is placed beside him, which is still as shiny as it was the day he received this weapon. In Pannes' words 'No manspawn have been slaughtered!' She would probably proceed to say something about how they should all be extinct, but that isn't the point.

Douglas looks at his reflection in the water… To think water made all this happen. If he hadn't decided to sit beside the lake with Lucina, she never would have died. Or…Wouldn't have died like that. Or, if he had just gone and got her a sword! She could have fought off those frogs and live on! He wouldn't be here with Virion and Ike. Then again, it's thanks to those two he lives today! Sure he misses Lucina, but he's alive- and misses Lucina dreadfully… "Falcon, are you alright?" Ike asks.

"…I'm fine." Falcon responds, before beginning to walk off down the mountain. The other two soon following in his footsteps.

"So…Someone was pretending to be me." Robin leans back against a tree, letting out a deep sigh. "Well, there are only three people who can use such powerful magic! Lady Palutena, Ashley and Rosalina. I happened to walk past Rosalina's body on the way here, and trust me- there was no pulse. So… That leaves Ashley and Palutena." He runs a hand through his hair, before coming to a conclusion. "It must be Ashley! Palutena and I haven't had any contact with one another, and we are yet to hear who has passed away in these games. She's a smart lady and wouldn't try to kill you as myself, unless she knew I was alive. Ashley's the one who revived me-"

"So she is the one who tried to kill me…" Olivia sighs, before smiling. "I'm glad you're alive! How did she bring you back?" She asks Robin, soon seeing his body language change, before he bluntly says "Long story." Ending the conversation.

A certain dark mage walks along into a cave, laughing loudly at the crow he saw eating some of Validars' head. Could his day get any better? Maybe he will find a bunch of risen in here- that would be pretty cool! Zombies are such great fun! Henry walks deeper into the cave, now imitating a zombie. "Blergh! I'm going to eat your brains!" He continues laughing when he sees a dead body lying on the ground. It has been left there for a while and certainly stinks of rotting. He stops laughing when he recognises who it is. The height… The figure… The wings. Only one person had wings- Kilonia. He kneels down and examines her. Such beauty has gone to waste… He stands back up, before whispering "I'll be back." And running out of the cave.

Not too far away from the waterfall, a rather small person stands, Rosalina's wand in their hand. They swing it around, finally casting a spell on themselves. Their cuts, bruises and other wounds are now healed and they let out a sigh of relief. They're still alive… It's a shame he didn't manage to take down the man of muscle, but…The archer will do. Presuming he was in the pot long enough, that is. They wave the wand again, a juicy apple in hand- what, surprised it isn't a crumpet? They bite into it. The crunching sound and the flavours are all so beautiful… Now, who's next?

Henry runs back to the cave, several flowers in hand. All of them vary in colours! Red, pink, yellow… Anything he could find really! His friend deserves a good send off. A beautiful funeral! He spreads the flowers around her, all of the colours complimenting each other well- brilliant! He stands up, looking at Kilonia. Something isn't right… The dark mage takes off his long coat, placing it over her. She may be dead, but her body will still be cold! Besides, she really liked this coat and wore it when she thought he wasn't looking. He smiles at this and kneels down again, kissing her cheek. Henry stands back up, closing his eyes. "This is…See ya later, Kilonia! Thanks for being such a satisFLYING friend! Nya ha!" He laughs quietly, turns, then walks away.

Covering the sky above them all are the people who are dead, and how they died…

Ricken- Suicide.

Gaius- Stabbed by Anna.

Marth- Shoved down a cliff, but stabbed by Anna.

Taylor Swift&Rick Astley- Shot by an arrow in the head, by Virion.

Palutena- Burnt alive in tea, brewed by Monster Hunterer.

Shulk- Fell off a cliff.

Kilonia- Her life energy was used to revive Robin.

Rosalina- Strangled by Monster Hunterer.

Villager- Stabbed by Kilonia.

Validar- Beheaded by Villager.

Anna- Burnt in Arcfire by Ricken.

Red- Died in the cold weather.

Lucina- Choked to death on filthy water.

The Nintendo Games- May the odds be in your favour, though I doubt they will be…


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did we leave it last time? Ah, yes, of course!" A certain pink haired dancer sits down and begins to continue her tale. "The mean Fell Dragon, Grima, had been awoken and the shepherds had just received their powers from Goddess Naga! She is most certainly nice. Now, they travel onwards to go fight the dragon, or should I say your father?

Once there, the shepherds go forward, attacking the risen with everything they've got- Your future selves included! It was definitely difficult. But, nothing was as difficult as our final decision… Robin, or Chrom. Which one of them would take the Falchion and land the final hit on Grima? If Robin landed the final hit, Grima would die, but so would he… If Chrom gave the final hit, the Fell Dragon would be in a slumber for thousands of years! Who took the final hit? Of course it was Chrom! He lifted his legendary weapon above his head and swung at the Dragon!" She pauses. "The dragon was destroyed… Peace was returned to the land- this land! Wyverns, free to fly! Dancers, free to dance! The shepherds all earnt medals for their bravery. Myself and your father included!" The dancer holds up her medal, and the dimly lit candle glows gently on it, the two children staring in awe. The details are intricate – very well made – various colours painting it.

"You and father are the coolest!" The young girl, Morgan, exclaim. Inigo soon says "I hope I'm as good as you both are in battle!"

Olivia awakes. Those smiles… What if she never sees them again? What if she never gets to tell them the tale again? The dancer begins to sob, now hiding her head in her hands. Soon, an arm is wrapped around here, and a tactician's voice whispers "It will be alright." Robin kisses her forehead, hiding his own fear… What if he doesn't make it home?

Finally, Ashley has made it to where they began this horrible game. She scans the area quickly. Nobody. Now to find a wand! The last of her magic was used up, when she acted as Robin. She walks over, tonnes of weapons scattered everywhere. Do her eyes deceive her? No! That's a wand! She runs over, when suddenly she see's nothing but green. "Wha-" She goes to speak, when her face is shoved back into the grass.

"I know you did it…" The voice whispers. "You're not just a witch, you are something rather nasty that rhymes with that." There is silence, the pressure still applied firmly to the witch in trainings head. Using a hex, the witches head explodes… The pressure now on the ground. Blood is splattered on the dark mage's coat, and he laughs before exclaiming. "POP GOES THE WEASLE!"

"Finally! We have made it!" Ike shouts, standing back and marvelling at their new home. It's a lot of branches, bent to form a kind of dome! It took them a while, but they are safe from the rain and cold climates now. The floor is cushioned with leaves, flowers and grass, which they will change daily. For a couple of hours of work, it is certainly impressive! They all stand back, marvelling at their masterpiece. "Guys, we have REALLY outdone ourselves now." The archer says, now walking around the outside of the dome, checking it out once again. "The location's pretty sweet too! Fresh meat runs through those woods daily, and fresh water is just 10 minutes away!" Douglas says.

They all remain quiet for a while, still admiring their work. Falcon speaks up. "Actually, we're kinda like the three musketeers!" They all exchange a look, grins across their face. Where, they all just shout "Yes!" before bursting into laughter.

Not so far away, Hunts sits, hugging the wand he stole from Rosalina. Who thought magic could be so easy? So…powerful? However, all his training has wasted a lot of its power. That's okay. Perfectly okay. He now has physical weaponry- stronger than all the rest! No-one can stop him now… He won't stop until his pot is full. Tea? Ha. Don't be stupid… The pot will be full of blood, guts and bones…

Around the world, there's an uproar. Games are meant to be **fun**! How can this possibly be entertainment? Characters are meant to respawn… People are meant to laugh at silly jokes, and cringe at some of the cheesiest lines. This? When did games become so…deadly. The soldiers, that are like Stormtroopers stand to attention as all the weaker people fight. They attack them. Every attack is just a weak attempt and breaking this corrupt government. All attempts failed before. Why would they work now?

Oh, yes. That's right. All the attempts will fail.

This government created 'The Nintendo Games' and just as that is never in your favour… Neither is reality.

Loved ones mourn as people in and out of the games are killed off one by one… Tears and bloodshed are all this world seems to know. Even Sakurai can agree with one statement, and that is…

That this world is hideous.


	9. Chapter 9

"Breakfast is ready!" Ike yells into the dome they made. The fragrances are carried through the air, and the smell teases their taste buds… His cooking is certainly spectacular! Douglas and Virion crawl out of the tent. The archers' hair is all over the place and made him seem like a ragdoll, and his scars made him seem like a battered toy. The bounty hunter soon livens up, upon seeing the wondrous meal Ike has prepared! From the left over bear meat, he managed to make them a huge sandwich, with added tomato juice.

Once the three musketeers finish their banquet, they all lay back on the grass, their faces plastered with wide grins. "Ike, you my friend, should be a chef! Cooking the finest cuisine!" Virion says loudly, Falcon soon speaking up. "Yes! Everyone would go for food at 'Ikes'!" The two flatter the legend with their praises.

"I'm thirsty." Falcon says.

"Then go get some water." Ike says.

"You know what, I'll go." The archer gets up, stretching his arms, before heading off down the stream. His bow and arrows? They are left behind with the other two.

Near the lake where Lucina was dragged into her death, there is something brewing. Of course, what is brewing is no surprise. It is Hunts tea! It bubbles violently, each burst of a bubble worse than the last… This tactic works a charm! He hears a ruffling noise nearby, and hides behind a tree. Hunts watches, as dark mage walks from the bushes, over to the pot… So, that's his next victim… Silently, Hunts moves to get the perfect angle, ready to shove the dark mage in. Swiftly, he charges out, going straight for Henry, when Henry suddenly spins around, and instead shoves Hunts into the pot. He screams, choking slowly on the tea, as it burns him both inside and out…

"You're British, you should enjoy this…" The dark mage chuckles to himself, watching as his flesh tears apart. Upon seeing a small bone, he snaps it off and picks at the corpse. "You know…I have a bone to pick with you!" He remains silent, before bursting into laughter, kicking the pot into the lake, and walking off.

Finally, Virion reaches the source of fresh water. He kneels down, filling a container… The stream shows him his reflection, his face covered in scars. The archer runs a hand down his cheek, feeling some of the scabs that are yet to fall off. What would Frederick say if he saw such hideous scarring? He stands up, container still in hand, when he sees a reflection other than his own in the water.

"If you want to live…You will lead me to the rest." They say, emotionless.

Meanwhile, as the game continues, the capital is collapsing… The feeble attempts? They are stronger than they seem. Sakurai had attempted to flee to safety in his private jet, but this plan was changed. The pilots were shot through their skulls, before their bodies were destroyed – along with the jet – in a massive detonation! Debris and smoke painted the sky in dark shades of grey…

A small crow hops around, chirping for its mother, but its attempts are useless… Even if the mother were to hear her baby's quiet call for help, she knows it's too late. The small bird flaps its wings rapidly, failing to fly away from the deadly fumes, where it soon stops moving and is crushed by a piece of the plane.

"I'm not taking you to them." The archer responds, not moving a muscle. He stares at his reflection in the water. _Who is this?_ He questions this, until he feels something jabbing his back. _What if I just spin around and stab them with it…Or, maybe I should run._ He contemplates these ideas, along with many others… Never would he see his love again. Never would he get slapped across the face, for saying yet another stupid remark… Just as he goes to run, he stops himself, remembering a promise he made…

He had to keep Falcon alive.

If he ran, it wouldn't be long until they found those two… "Any last words?" The person asks, pressing their weapon harder against them. The archer thinks, then simply says. "This is for you…I love you, farewell." With that sentence said, there's a sudden explosion, both bodies being caught in the blast.

Back at the hut, the two musketeers jump up upon hearing the loud blast. Falcon charges in the direction of the blast, as Ike looks back at the hut, where he sees Virion's arrows laying on the ground… He was vulnerable, and he begins to run towards the blast.

Douglas reaches where the explosion was, and skids to a stop, almost slipping on a puddle of red. The area is covered in various different parts… Arms, legs, fingers... More than one person died here. 4 arms- two more are dead, and the stream is painted red. Ike reaches Douglas, gasping at the landscape before them.

"Ike, he's gone, isn't he?" The bounty hunter asks, hoping this is all just a nightmare.

"H-He's…He's gone…" The legend bows his head to his feet. _His partner…is gone._

The bounty hunter walks to the stream. His friend's dead, and it's all his fault. That's two now… Lucina and Virion. Gone. Because, of him. As he goes to walk off, he sees a familiar item of clothing floating in the water. He picks it up out of the water. A cravat! A clean cravat! _Could it be? Could he be alive?_ His eyes have a hint of a twinkle in them. Maybe… Maybe he **is** alive.

Not too far from where the explosion set off, is a dancer. She sits down against a tree, hugging her knees. Her tears roll from her cheeks and drop onto the floor, making a quiet splash… She witnessed it… Robin is… _Dead._ How did the archer get such a strong explosive? No-one will ever know… Olivia does know one thing for sure. Inigo and Morgan are now fatherless! She cries harder, but abruptly stops when she feels someone tap her shoulder. The dancer looks up, seeing a tall figure standing just to her right. _It's my time too…I'm sorry, children…_ She closes her eyes, expecting the worst.

The dancer reopens her eyes after a moment, finding the tall figure now sit in front of her, smiling. They look somewhat like a frog. Rather sinister looking, or they would if they weren't smiling at her. She decides to pet the frog, when it suddenly hugs her.

"I don't know who you are, but…Such beautiful eyes shouldn't be shedding so many tears. Now, let's see a smile!" The frog pulls back, and though she is slightly shocked that it can speak English, she smiles.

"Much better!" The frog says, pausing. "I'm Leader Grenny, and I'm going to help you win this thing no matter what!" Grenny smiles even brighter at the dancer, and that makes her giggle a little.

Maybe the odds are in her favour after all?


	10. Chapter 10

The cravat is held firmly in the bounty hunters hand. Its material is crumpled and creased in various places – or maybe that's just it's patterns? Ike slaps Falcons' back, his head still hanging. "Looks like…Just two of the musketeers remain…" The legend lets out a deep sigh, before the racer speaks up. "He isn't dead."

Near the lake, the dark mage stands, skimming stones into the murky waters. Occasionally a small bone or piece of flesh float to the surface, but it soon sinks back down again _. What kind of life is this? What fun is life, when you can't find anyone to hex or kill?_ Henry lets out a deep sigh, before sitting down against a tree. _Pop._ A bubble bursts, causing the dark mage to look back at the lake once again, where he spots a blue piece of material…

Hunts wasn't wearing blue.

Back out in the world, few people watch in anticipation. All around the districts, people are mourning the deaths… Never had they realised how much they cared for such people. None of them realised that they cared even for the likes of Validar.

District 11 – Validars' home – is currently the most violent area. Fires! They blaze brightly and burn wildly! Destruction is round every corner, led by The Mad King and Aversa themselves. Archers set their arrows on fire, firing them off into the forests. The family of Secret Sellers cut prisoners free daily, avenging Anna! Not even the storm trooper like soldiers can do anything to stop the madness.

In the presidents' office, sits Sakurai. He created this upon seeing how twisted the world is… Little did he know; it would send everything out of whack. His head rests in his hands. His empire…It's falling.

District 1, upon seeing Robin die twice, are distraught. His children, who are being currently cared for by Cherche, sit crying their eyes out… Not even a wyvern ride can bring a smile onto their faces. Cherche sits down, holding them both close to her. Deep down, she wishes to cry her eyes out, as she knows her husband isn't coming home. She looks down at the two children held in her arms, where she sees Gerome standing in the shadows. She opens her arms, the young boy soon running to join them all in her tight embrace…

"What do you mean he isn't dead? There are limbs everywhere-" "What if he killed two? What if he kept some limbs with him and **_look_** his cravat is here in one piece!" Falcon tries, Ike taking the cravat into his hands… The material is as silky as ever and, amazingly, is as white as it was when they first entered the competition. Slowly, the legend turns over the material in his hands, where he notices something. "Douglas, there's writing on the back."

Henry walks cautiously over to the lake, picking the blue material out the water. It's torn in several places, and has a brown tint around the edge of it. Dirt or…Stained blood, perhaps? The dark mage soon notices that there are things on the surface, small, but…significant. He examines the floating objects carefully – _bones._ He chuckles lightly. _Funny bones. Henry! Stop messing around, you're very clearly in danger…_ His facial expression becomes rather serious, and he steps away from the lake. _It's quiet. Too quiet._

Suddenly, he finds himself on the ground, part of his head in the lake. Just as he goes to grab his Nosferatu from his side, he finds it missing. _What the—It was_ _ **right there!**_

There's a quiet giggle, followed by the female showing him the tome. "Looking for this?" The pink-haired girl throws it into the lake. See if you can spot it… His head is quickly shoved into the lake, where he breathes in some of the dirty water. Henrys' head is pulled back out again and he coughs and splutters, trying to clear his lungs of the filthy water. "Ol-Olivia, please…" The dark mage begs, and she just laughs. "I thought you liked death, Henry…" The dancer turns him over to face her and she traces a blade down his cheek gently. "Bloody and painless? Yes?" She slices his throat, ending his life immediately, while blood squirts everywhere. Olivia stands, letting his lifeless body drop into the water. Both her clothes and face are wearing his blood as if it's a royal red cloak.

 _I…I did it…_ She smiles to herself, proud of this achievement. "Thank you, Grenny, for the help…"

Ike begins to read the writing on the cravat aloud.

 _'_ _Ike and Douglas… If you're reading this, it means my life has come to an end – or you have taken my cravat off of me and I demand you return it at once! Know that my death was no suicide, I only did it to protect those who I actually care for, both of you. The death would have been sudden and painless, but I ask of one thing from you both. No, two things._

 _Don't let my death go to waste – win this thing! Don't just sit around, feeling sad about my death! Go find my secret wine stash, Falcon, and drink until you're jolly again! Ike, enjoy the distraction of a drunken bounty hunter._

 _The final thing is… Ensure Frederick knows he has a place in my heart. Scream it if you so wish, just so he hears… "VIRION LOVES YOU, FREDERICK!"_

 _It seems I am running out of material. May Naga watch over you both… My two musketeers. My two best friends, and Frederick (wherever my love may be). See you in the afterlife!'_

Falcon turns away from the legend, looking up to the clouds. "Falcon, are you alr-" "VIRION LOVES YOU, FREDERICK, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" He suddenly shouts, Ike jumping backwards in shock, before proceeding to laugh lightly. The legend looks down at the cravat, placing it back in the river, where it gets carried away. After a moment, he stands again. "Come on, let's go find that wine." Ike says, turning away from the river and walking off, Falcon soon following.

 _Farewell, Virion…_


	11. Chapter 11

Riots. There are too many of them. Soon, Sakurai will have no choice, but to sacrifice himself for the greater good… Unless, it's already too late. Master Sakurai runs his hands along the shelf, that is filled with books on the game designs, mechanics of the games and, of course, the games themselves. _Donkey Kong, Fire Emblem, Metroid, Monster Hunter, Pokémon…_ So many beautiful creations! Some old, some new. The man stops as he reaches the final book on the shelf – The rules and mechanics of the Nintendo Games. With this game, he made one **huge** mistake. They don't respawn – ever.

There's a loud smash on the bottom floor, followed by the sound of several voices… Sakurai walks over to the window behind his desk and peers out of it. He hears footsteps. _Closer. They're getting closer._ His eyes soon find a poster, and in a big bold letters it reads:

 _The Nintendo Games- May the odds be ever in your favour, though I doubt they will be._

A pink haired dancer slowly awakes from her slumber, soon turning her head to see Grenny sitting beside the lake – poking something. "M-Morning, Grenny…" Olivia yawns as she says this, before her eyes suddenly come into focus at what he's poking. "I-Is that Henry?!" She exclaims, as she covers her mouth, wanting to vomit at the sight of him. "It is." The leader frog turns to face her. "Do you not remember?" He questions, tilting his head slightly. The dancer shakes her head. "You did this. You killed Henry."

Back at the manmade hut, Falcon and Ike sit, cooking some chicken. The campfire flames dance with each other, the music being the gentle sizzling sound of the meat. For added flavour, they decided to use Virions' red wine. "Ike, how many people do you think are left in this thing? I mean, we could be the last two…" The bounty hunter questions, Ike serves out the now cooked chicken, before speaking. "I have no idea how many are left, can't be many… There are no campfires to be seen. No tracks. No screams or cries-" "What if we're the last ones?"

Silence.

"I will kill myself, so then you can win." The legend says, before biting into his chicken. _Delicious…_

Olivia looks at her hands… Stained with blood – Henrys' blood. How could she do… _that?_ Her cheeks become damp, from the tears that now roll down her face. _I-I'm a monster… I killed him. Oh Naga, I'm so sorry…_ She cries harder, sobbing loudly. _Morgan… Inigo… You both deserve better… I'm an unfit mother – I'm a murderer!_ Her eyes soon lock onto a blade on the ground. The dancers' vision may be blurred, but that is definitely hers. Her hands, uncontrollably shaking, reach for the dagger in front of her. They latch tightly onto it, and a strange calmness comes over her… "Gr-Grenny?" She slowly stands up, her eyes never leaving the weapon in her hand. "Tell my children, I love them." With this said, she shoves the dagger through her heart, her body falling to the ground, as her life leaves her body.

Sakurai stands on the roof of his house, a speakerphone in hand. He saw the dancer fall, and now only two remain! He looks down at the angry mob below him… They have set fire to his house. They want to see him burn like Ricken and Anna did… Or they want to see him fall like Marth and Shulk did. He presses the button on the speakerphone, shouting into it. "Douglas Falcon, and Legendary Hero Ike! This is Sakurai speaking! Congratulations on making it into the final two! However, we can only have one winner… Good luck! May the odds be ever in your favour, though I doubt they will be!"

Douglas drops his chicken bone. _We're the final two… He expects us to kill each other?!_ "Douglas, it is time for me to depart." Ike speaks up, picking up his unused weapon. He looks at the shiny, silver metal and at his reflection. "It's been a pleasure, truly." The legend presses his weapon against himself, before Falcon kicks it out of his hand – just as he once did to Lucina. "Ike, you're not meant to die here. You saved my skin, now it's my turn to save yours."

This is followed by further silence, when there's suddenly a loud motor sound in the distance. "Is…Is that my Blue Falcon?!" Douglas bellows, looking in the direction of the sound. "Could it be the hype train?" Ike questions as it gets closer. "No! It's-" Falcon goes to say, when suddenly both the men are hit by a large, red, Hippie van. It's number plate reading 'J4M4L'. The two finalists are left without a pulse… There is no winner.

In the van, there is no person… Oh no, definitely no person… There in the driver's seat, lays a single lance.

Sakurai sits on the roof, accepting the fact he shall die soon… Just like all the others did. "Master Sakurai! Up here!" The man looks up, and sees an orange cat, holding out a paw from a large legendary bird. "We're here to save you!" The man takes the cats hand, and the three fly off into the distance… The creator of the characters, presses the speakerphone again, shouting once more. "Without further ado, I can say, the winner is… **J4M4L The Hippie Van and Lance!** "

The Nintendo Games, the odds were never in their favour – and they never will be.


End file.
